The StarCrossed Lovers of District 4
by makemyheartskipabeat
Summary: Poco sabemos de Annie&Finnick asi que aqui esta la historia de los Amantes del Distrito 4.Sobre los juegos de Annie y el trabajo de Finnick. Mejor de lo que suena. Contada por ambos. Los personajes le perteneces a Suzanne Collins en la Trilogia 'The Hunger Games.'


**/:Annie:/**

Los últimos rayos de Sol se veían en el horizonte, en donde el mar se fundía con el cielo y la marea comenzaba a subir pues sentía el agua bajo mis pies.

-¡Annie! ¡Hola!- Finnick grito estando del otro lado de la playa.

Había prometido estar aquí antes del atardecer y llegaba justo cuando el crepúsculo ya estaba presente.

Camine en dirección opuesta a el para regresar a mi casa, no quería verlo, ni siquiera escuchar su explicación de por que había llegado tarde, ya sabia la causa, alguien del Capitolio.

-Annie, vamos, quédate- dijo- Te lo explicare.

Desde su victoria había ocasiones en que ni siquiera no veíamos incluso cuando teníamos planes. Ya no era el mismo, incluso cuando regreso, lo entendía, por que cargaba con la muerte de los demás tributos, pero ahora, ya no sabia quien era esta persona.

-No, Finnick, no puedo- grite- Ya no se quien eres, ya no estas conmigo como antes, no, olvídate de mí, tu familia, ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo con ellos. Tus 'amigos' de Capitolio. ¿Ahora ellos son más importantes?

Avance alejándome de Finnick, no, de alguien más, esta persona no era el chico del Distrito 4, mi amigo, la persona de la que me enamore…

-Annie- dijo sosteniéndome de la muñeca- Creí que ya habíamos olvidado esto, que entendías lo que me ocurría.

-¡No puedo entenderlo Finnick!- grite al borde de las lagrimas- No puedo si no me lo explicas, han pasado 5 años desde tu victoria, y los del Capitolio aun te buscan. ¿Por qué?, dímelo Finnick.

-No puedo Annie. – dijo.

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo quedarme.- Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-¡Te Amo!- lo escuche gritar. Entonces sentí sus manos tomando mis brazos obligándome a estar cara a cara con él.- Solo dame una oportunidad para explicártelo. Por favor Annie, yo te amo.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos, eran suaves como la arena bajo mis pies. Abrí los ojos cuando nos separamos y sus ojos verdes como el mar me miraban fijamente y estaban llenos de lágrimas y sabía que decía la verdad. Seque la lágrima que corría por su mejilla con mi pulgar.

-Te amo también- dije.

Su casa en la Villa de los Vencedores era mucho más grande que la que solía tener en la aldea del 4. Ahora ya no necesitaba trabajar como pescador con su padre, podría quedarse en casa todo el día y no morir de hambre, nunca.

-¿Recuerdas como me sentía cuando regrese de los Juegos?- comenzó. – Recuerdas que no podía siquiera mirarte a los ojos porque veía en ellos reflejado a un asesino.

-Pero no lo eres, Finnick- le dije con una nota de tristeza en mi voz- Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer. Para regresar con tu familia, conmigo.

-Después de mi Tour de la Victoria, el Presidente Snow me llamo para ir al Capitolio- dijo tragando saliva- Creí que era para hablar sobre, que sería mentor los siguientes Juegos, pero no Annie, estaba tan equivocado.

El dolor estaba, ahora, reflejado en sus ojos y la pena había cambiado su semblante.

-Snow dijo que los ciudadanos del Capitolio me querían, por mi Victoria, pero lo hacían más que como a un Vencedor normal. Me querían para…

Finnick no podía pronunciar sus palabras, entonces lo supe. Lo supe por las veces que Finnick había ido al Capitolio, por las mujeres, jóvenes o mayores que asistían a él, de vez en cuando y se quedaban hasta el otro día.

-Finnick…- susurre. ¿Cómo pude tratarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo no lo supe desde el principio?- Finnick enserio lo siento, no lo sabía. Perdóname.

Ambos teníamos lágrimas en la cara. Él ni siquiera podía mirarme.

-No es tu culpa, debí decírtelo.- dijo en forma de disculpa. Pero no tenía nada por que disculparse, no era su culpa, era del Capitolio, de los Juegos, de Snow.

-Déjalo, Finnick, renuncia.- la desesperación estaba presente en mi.

-¡No puedo, Annie! No es así de fácil, no solo le dices 'NO' al Capitolio- continuo después de unos segundos- No puedo dejar que te lastimen.

-¿Qué?-el miedo era ahora lo que hablaba por mi- ¿Cómo que lastimarme?

-Saben de nosotros, no sé cómo o quien les dijo, pero lo saben. Y así fue como me obligaron. La muerte de mi padre no fue una coincidencia. Y no dejare que te lastimen o a mi familia.

-Finnick, déjalo, estaré bien.- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cuello entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello cobrizo.

-No, Annie.- Las lagrimas de sus ojos me decían que no podía, que me amaba tanto como yo a él.- No puedo, porque te amo, no te arriesgare.

La confesión de Finnick me había dejado demasiado confusa, no podía creerlo, por lo que pasaba y me sentía horrible por como lo trate. Estúpida, eso soy. Por no tratarlo como lo trate.

La mano de Finnick entrelazada con la mía me hacia sentir segura, pero no del todo, no ahora sabiendo que el Capitolio podía lastimar a Finnick o a su familia por mi culpa.

-Finn,- comencé pronunciando las primeras palabras desde que salimos de su casa con rumbo a la mía- Si soy yo por quien haces esto, por la que tu familia esta en peligro deberías…

-No, no, Annie, no te dejare- dijo adivinando mis palabras- Eso es lo que quieren, y sé que no es lo que tu quieres. Así que no Annie, por que te amo.

**/:Finnick:/**

Annie decía eso por que tenia miedo de que me pasara algo, pero no la dejaría, por nada y si debía seguir siendo el esclavo del Capitolio por estar con ella entonces lo haría.

Llegamos a su casa que se encontraba algo lejos de la Villa de los Vencedores. Annie estaba preocupada, lo notaba en su cara.

-Nunca te dejare- susurre en su oído y bese su mejilla suavemente.

-Gracias, por todo- ella me dijo y entro a su casa.

Regrese por el mismo camino por el que venia con Annie, y me tomo la mitad del tiempo, estaba muy cansado así que lo único que debía hacer esta noche era dormir, aunque un sueño sin descanso y lleno de pesadillas.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Y escuche como tocaban en ella. La abrí con mal humor, estaba afuera hace 2 segundos. ¿Por qué no hablaron conmigo ahí?

Me sobresalte al ver a dos Agentes de la Paz frente a mí.

-Buenas noches, vencedor Odair- dijo uno de ellos. _'Vencedor'_ como si fuera algo que celebrar.- Lamentamos molestarlo, pero tenemos un mensaje para usted.

El otro me entrego un sobre blanco. Y ambos desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche. Seguro un pago de uno de mis 'clientes', un anuncio de que un nuevo 'cliente' vendría.

Abrí el sobre y me di cuenta de que no era nada de eso. El olor a rosas que emanaba del papel me dijo que venia del mismo presidente Snow. No fue el olor a rosa lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, sino lo que decía en la hoja con el sello del Capitolio.

_**Su amor es muy grande, Finnick e incluso puede ser ciego. Cometió un grave error en contarle a su amada, y la joven Cresta deberá pagar por su error. **_

_**-Presidente **__**Coriolanus Snow.**_


End file.
